


Smashed Potions

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred on aphrodisiacs, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George cares more about his twin than he should. One day a potion smashes and turns their lives upside down. FW/GW incest, COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashed Potions

George took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh. He and Fred had been working for ages, going over their expense reports for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And it was dreadfully boring work. He snuck a glance over at Fred and snorted softly when he saw Fred drooping eyes.

They both hated dull, repetitive work but Fred was the more restless one. He'd rather be out playing quidditch, or testing their products on unsuspecting persons. George would too, but he knew that they had better get their work done first, especially if they wanted to keep the store. And they did want to keep their store, it was fun, and it drove their mum mad! All those years of her telling them that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would never amount to anything and here they were a success. It was nice to rub it in, sometimes.

Fred chose that moment to look up and smirk at George, when George raised an eyebrow at him; Fred crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. George chuckled at his twin, and rolled his eyes. "I'm going out tonight Georgie."

Looking up quick, George frowned, "Oh?"

"Yeah I got a date with that bird who works at Gringotts. Miriam I think her name was."

Feeling very uneasy George scowled, "And what you're just going to leave me to do all this work?"

He watched Fred stand and walk over to lean his hip against the side of the desk. "Georgie, you wouldn't want me to miss out on the chance of being shagged would you?" Fred pouted, his bottom lip poking out and his eyes wide.

Knowing he couldn't resist that look and that Fred knew that, George's scowl deepened, "Fine! Go shag little Miss Gringotts. But don't blame it on me if this work isn't finished on time!"

He pointedly ignored Fred's charming, toothy grin and glared down at the paperwork in front of him. He was staring so forcefully at the paper in front of him that he didn't notice Fred move. So he gasped in shock when strong arms, that matched his own, wrapped around his shoulders. Fred chuckled, "Thank you Georgie, I'll love you forever for this!"

George stiffened and knew he was turning tomato red. He squirmed pointedly but Fred didn't release him, so he lifted his wand and shot red sparks at Fred who yelped and thankfully let go of him. Despite his rude removal from George's body, Fred chuckled, "Now, now Georgie don't be cross. I'm leaving now." But he swooped in and wetly kissed George on the cheek. But he was fast and was already at the door before the fuming George could get his hands on him. "Don't wait up!" Fred called, his eyes twinkling.

A low growl followed the snap of the door as it shut. George scowled at the paper in front of him, he was furious. It wasn't enough that Fred had left him with all their work for the shop, but he'd also had to go and rub it in that he was going out to get shagged. George shifted uncomfortably on the tall, plush stool and tried to ignore the nagging thoughts that were pushing their way to the front of his mind.

He shook his head determinedly, "I'm not going think stuff like this anymore. I'm not!" He stared straight down at his paper and focused. Not wondering what Fred and his little Gringotts hussy were doing, or when or if Fred was going to come back to their flat that night.

George looked around his and Fred's room, smiling at some things, wincing at others. Fred's bed sat next to his, small bedside tables sitting next to the left side of his bed and the right side of Fred's. Bright red and orange blankets covered their beds, along with a few pillows. They had thrown all their clothes into one wardrobe and just pulled out whatever they wanted to wear. The fireplace directly across from the ends of their beds had a small pile of flames crackling peacefully.

They lived simple, but only because the two of them together was all the excitement they really needed in their lives. Anyone who entered their flat seemed surprised at how simple it was. They always assumed that Fred and George would be messy with many little tricks and experiments strewn about. They always assumed when it came to George and Fred. Assumed they liked the same things, thought the same things, were the same.

And sometimes that was okay with the twins; it definitely made it easier for them to trick people, to mess around with them. But they weren't the same. They were different. Fred was wilder, usually the one to start a prank, the more open one, the flirt. And George was quieter, he usually figured out the strategic parts of their pranks, he was more than happy to let Fred begin a conversation and he was not a huge flirt. He was happy to follow Fred's lead.

Maybe that's how he fell for his twin. They were just in sync, with Fred as the dominant one and George willing to follow him. He knew the best and worst qualities of his twin and Fred knew his. They were meant to be together, from before they were born.

George knew that it was wrong to think like that, to think of his twin like that, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Fred, he already had his mind, but he wanted his heart and his…body. They looked exactly alike and sometimes when George touched himself he imagined it was Fred touching his body, loving him. He never had trouble coming when he imagined this.

With a low groan George sat up and reached for the bottle of whiskey on his bedside table. He took a deep swig and closed his eyes, picturing Fred's wavy fire like hair, his mischievous blue eyes, his full curved, imp like lips, and his spattering of beautiful brown freckles across his face, neck and shoulders. He moved on to their identical bodies. Strong, wide shoulders, pale skin, long, lean torso, strong toned legs. Proud, strong arms, thin, long hands. Defined chests, dark pink nipple and a long patch of dark red, almost brown hair leading from their belly buttons all the way down.

George shivered and forced himself not think of the rest of Fred, the part he'd been forced to see every time they showered after quidditch games, practices and in their dormitories. He grumbled and forced himself not to think of how that was one part of their anatomies that were different. He just took another swig of the whiskey and let out a deep breath.

He jumped when he heard the front door shut and heard Fred whistling cheerfully. George grumbled again and rolled his eyes out of pure irritation. Fred was in a good mood, which means he had a good night with little Miss Gringotts hooker.

When Fred walked into the room still whistling, still smirking in a satisfied way, George pretended not to notice him, just looked down at the catalog of their products. But apparently Fred was determined to ignore the fact that George was ignoring him, "Georgie!" He beamed as he pulled off his shirt, making Georges mouth dry and his heart beat faster, but he forced himself to stare at the catalog.

"Are you still mad at me Georgie?"

Rolling his eyes at the teasing voice his twin was using, George ignored him. He should have known that that was a bad thing, because Fred hated being ignored and would do anything to get attention from the one ignoring him.

So when Fred leapt onto George's bed, pushed away the catalog and lay right in front of George, he wasn't completely surprised. Fred pouted, "Don't be mad. I'm sorry I left you with all that work."

"Don't be sorry, I left you half to do." George smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't able to ignore Fred when he was being so adorable.

He watched Fred's pout deepen at his words and took a quick swig to stop himself from doing something stupid, like kissing his twin. He opened his eyes and lowered the bottle, meeting Fred's eyes over the end of the bottle. They were confused about the whiskey and curious. George swallowed hard; he didn't like the curious look in Fred's eyes. It was the look that Fred had caught something on Georges face that he didn't understand.

Panic filled George; maybe Fred had finally seen the lust and love on his twins face and was confused why it was aimed at him. George jumped off the bed, accidently cuffing his twins head with his knee and stumbled back from the bed, hurrying to put down the whiskey bottle.

"Ow! What the hell George?" Fred asked looking very confused as he sat up and rubbed the spot on his head where George had hit him.

"Sorry…Remembered I got to go…finish inventory!" George invented quickly, he needed to leave the room. He'd drank too much and he clearly he wasn't controlling his emotions as well as he normally did. He was thinking about Fred in a sexual way and couldn't stop.

He hurried from the room, but jumped when Fred bounded off the bed and hurried after him, "Yeah I should probably go finish the work you left me with!" he sighed happily.

George stopped haltingly and shook his head anxiously, "No! You can't. You stay!"

"What? Why?" Fred stared at George like he was insane. They never told the other to leave them alone, they loved being in each other's company. But he didn't know that George loved it in a different way than him.

"You'll just distract me!" George said walking away already.

"Well too damn bad, you're the one who left me all this work. And I intend to work."

George tried to shut the door to their flat in Fred's face, but Fred just yanked it open with a glare. "Leave me alone!"

"Why!?" Fred demanded to know as he followed George down the stairs to the back of their shop.

"Because…" George spun around as they entered the storage room, the shelves on the walls filled with different potions and ingredients, "I said SO!"

Fred looked surprised but in his always present non confrontational way, he simply blew a raspberry in Georges face and grinned.

Scowling, George felt irrationally angry. Why couldn't Fred just take the hint and leave George alone to deal with his issues? It wasn't fair! So he grabbed Fred's arm and pushed him back toward the door. "Stop manhandling me!" Fred yelled, clearly enjoying the little game he thought they were playing.

"Fred. This is not a game. Go away." George said shoving Fred again.

He wasn't completely prepared for when Fred pushed him back playfully and so he stumbled against one of the shelves, a potion dropped and a pink mist rose around them. He tried to move forward but slid on some of the potion, grabbed Fred's arm and they both slipped down to the ground with identical yelps.

George felt his twin's body pressed, flush against his own and stifled a groan, hoping that if Fred heard it, he would think that it was out of pain and not out of the sheer pleasure of having Fred press into him. He managed to get control of his feelings and stuttered out, "What…What was that potion?"

With the crazy things they invented they were usually very careful when they were around the ingredients to their products. Because who knew what the side effects could be.

He watched Fred's face for a moment, it was so serious, and then it paled considerably. "Um…This could be bad."

"W-Why? What was it?"

And when Fred met his eyes in the next second, George flushed fully at the deep look of Fred's eyes. He almost missed his next words, "Love potion."

That was when George paled, pushed Fred off him and jumped up, moving as far away from his twin as he could. "Bloody hell."

"Mhm. And we pretty much breathed in a bunch of that mist. I'm not completely sure of what it will do to us."

Trying to control the trembles that were threatening to overtake his panicking, George swallowed hard and didn't look at Fred, instead focusing on the shelves behind his head. He turned abruptly, facing the closed door, "Um…" he couldn't think of what to say so he opened the door, "I think I drank too much, I'll go sleep it off."

He hurried up the stairs, scared when he heard footsteps behind him but kept up until he was on the landing to their flat. He had one hand on the door knob when a warm hand closed over his wrist. He stilled and stopped breathing. Fred turned him slowly, backing him against the door, his eyes dark and unreadable.

George stared at the hand that wasn't on his wrist, the hand that was rising to his face. Slowly the fingers reached out and touched his face, slowly, reverently. George let his eyes flutter closed for half a second and sucked in a deep breath, "What…What're you doing Freddy?" He hoped his pet name for his twin would snap him out of whatever was going on between on in his head.

But Fred just grinned mischievously and let his fingers run across his bottom lip. George tried to pull back but his head just hit the door behind him with a loud, thunk. "Freddy…stop."

"No…But you can keep calling me Freddy, its hot." Fred winked, his fingers pushing harder into his twins mouth.

Feeling heat and cold rush into his body in one smooth motion, George realized he was panting, "Y-You don't…Don't want this!" But he couldn't help but feel every motion on his lips.

"Yes I do." His twin said in a sing song voice, his eyes mocking.

"W-Were…twins…Not natural Fred. Think of what the neighbors'll think."

"Since when have we cared what anyone thinks of us?" Fred said his face moving closer to Georges, his eyes focused on his twins trembling lips.

"This is different and you know it Fred Weasley." George said trying to get some common sense into his voice. He was having hard time breathing while Fred was staring at his lips so hungrily like that.

Fred didn't say anything else. He just pushed his face forward and let his lips cover his twins, a low moan vibrated through his mouth to brush against Georges. George let his eyes close and felt warm, wide lips cover his, pushing warm through his mouth and straight down to his groin.

He felt Fred let go of his wrist to land on the door, next to his head. Bracing his weight as his body pressed deep into Georges. George hissed and opened his mouth to capture Fred with his own. When Fred purred appreciatively and opened his mouth to let George fully explore it.

George reached up and closed one palm over his neck, pushing his face down in a tilt to let his tongue have more access to the mouth he'd been yearning to ravish, since he was sixteen. His tongue brushed against Fred's and they both gasped. Encouraged by his twin's reaction, he moved his tongue up to brush against the roof of his mouth, his cheeks, his teeth and then back down to his tongue. He encouraged him to spar his tongue with his own and groaned as Fred took his turn dominating his mouth.

He was lost in the way Fred's tongue was stroking his own, in such a suggestive manner that he didn't realize that his twins hand was reaching for the doorknob to their flat. So when the door finally opened, he tumbled in, barely catching himself before he fell. He blinked in surprise and looked up to see Fred kick the door closed, with one foot.

Finally not kissing Fred, George began to doubt what was happening again. It wasn't natural, their family would kill them, and Fred would end up resenting him, blah, and blah, blah. He couldn't concentrate on his reasonable reasons, not with how Fred was staring at him.

His deep blue eyes burned into Georges as he stalked forward closer. He bit his big lip and touched George's chest, his fingers light and playful as they plucked at his shirt. "Off…?" He said softly, half commanding and half questioning.

Taking a deep breath, George reached up and took Fred's wrist, "Look this is the potion talking, not you."

Fred stopped his sensible speech by simply glaring at him; he shocked his twin by pushing him backwards, hard. Fortunately George's knees hit the sofa and he fell back with a loud, "Oof."

His knees were pushed out straight and Fred automatically straddled right below his groin. His hands were yanking up Georges t-shirt and he didn't even pause before pulling it over his head. He let out a low chuckle at the sight of George's messy hair and open, shocked mouth. He leaned in to lap at his bottom lip, sucking it in, teasing it with his teeth.

George let out a low gasp and leaned up to let Fred have more access to his mouth. But Fred just ignored that and went straight for his now exposed throat. He bit roughly, pausing for George's reaction and when it was appreciative and loud, he continued.

Feeling every single bite, lick, kiss, and suck at his throat, had George panting, moaning slowly. He was arching up, his hands gripping Fred's thighs roughly. He felt Fred move his hips forward, pressing into the bulge in his thin, khaki pants. Both of their bulges rubbed together and made them both breathe harder.

"Georgie…" Fred whispered, his lips trembling next to Georges ear. His hands were moving down George's chest, playing for a moment in the trail of hair that was disappearing into his pants. Then they were pushing at the button on his pants, then dragging down his zipper.

With a light growl George arched up to give Fred more room to wiggle into his pants. When Fred finally touched him, touched his hard member George made an embarrassingly loud, mewling noise and let pleasure wash over him.

He felt the way Fred was breathing roughly and quickly, his hand trying to move on George. But with his pants still on, Fred wasn't having much luck moving his hand. He whimpered in distress and looked pleadingly at George. George nodded and lowered his hands to the edge of his pants. Fred lifted himself, pushing up with his knees on the couch and helped George pull his pants down.

He didn't pull the pants completely off, like George had anticipated but let them trap his ankles. He inched down his twins underpants, pushing them down to bunch up with his pants. His eyes locked on Georges as he felt his shivering.

With his eyes still locked on Fred, George stared as his twin leaned down and kissed at his collarbone, trailed down his chest and kissed his nipple. Heat flared into George's lower stomach and moaning lightly, his hand reached up to tangle in the red hair that was always slightly longer and thicker than his.

Fred teased his nipple mercilessly for several long moments, forcing George to writher under him. He only looked up when George whimpered, "Fred, move on mate." This earned him a cheeky grin and a slow wink.

But his pleading seemed to work, because his twin slid down, his lips dragging a slow trail down his stomach, suckling his ribs, his thick, defined abs, his tongue flicking out to flick into his belly button, which earned such a loud reaction that he still and looked up.

When George stilled as much as he could, his body quivering with pleasure, he opened his eyes and stared at Fred who was watching him in wonder. He watched certain tenderness take over Fred's face and lightly kissed the palm of the hand that was reaching up to him.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, seemed to think better of it, and just smiled. He looked down at Georges lap, his eyes reverent. "The one place we're different is definitely the place I like best…" Fred said huskily, his eyes glanced heatedly up at George.

George flushed rapidly; hating the tomato red that covered his face, "Oh get on with it…" he said covering his face, trying to hide the embarrassed look in his eyes.

Fred simply chuckled, and pulled at George's hand, "Cover your face if you like…But you better remember it's me, Georgie.

"I doubt I could forget!" George gasped loudly, his voice curving up loudly at the end of his words, as Fred's tongue lapped the head of his cock, licking at the precome. His hips pushed up unconsciously and Fred opened his mouth to allow him to push in to the warm velvetiness of his mouth.

George groaned at how right Fred's mouth felt around him and pumped up; loving the suction of Fred's sucking mouth. Fred let George push up and down in to his mouth at his own pace, just swallowing, squeezing his mouth, sucking the nerves into frenzy. George was letting out continuous moans and gasps, murmuring his twins name every now and again.

When Fred reached down to squeeze and massage his balls, one knuckle lightly stroking his taint, George arched completely up and too roughly pulled on the other mans hair as he came, he yelled out Fred's name and moaned loudly, his breath heavy and deep. His eyes closed to hold on to the after- orgasmic feeling and sighed happily. He could feel his twins tongue lapping him clean and he pulled Fred up to him.

His twin was wearing a soft smile, his eyes meeting the identical ones in Georges head. His thumb stroked down Georges cheek lightly, he moved his mouth slightly forward but stopped and looked at George questioningly. When George smiled in approval, Fred happily bounced forward and locked lips with his twin. Their mouths moved slowly, but in a now familiar way, in a way that lovers would kiss.

"Georgie…" Fred whispered, his lips peppering his twins. His voice was filled with wonder, happiness and something else George couldn't identify. "My Georgie…" He kissed Georges cheeks, "My better half…" He chuckled before kissing Georges eyelids.

And as much as George loved Fred's sweet words, he felt an ache of sadness. Because the potion was making Fred say these sweet things, it was making him kiss him and do all the rest. And in the morning Fred was going to be horrified at what he'd done, he was going to be so angry at George. And now George was so afraid that their relationship was going to be ruined. He couldn't live without his twin, his beautiful, wild, impish Fred.

"Georgie?" Fred's voice broke through Georges panicked thoughts.

George looked up and stared into Fred's concerned eyes, "Freddy…" He pulled Fred flush against him and kissed him hard. He rolled them so that he was straddling his twin's hips, his mouth ravishing the mouth gasping into his own. He quickly divested Fred of all his clothes and smirked down at his hard on. "What do you know? That's my favorite part of you too."

He listened to Fred's nervous chuckled and grinned cheekily, their trademark grins when they were being mischievous. "I do hope you don't need to speak tomorrow, darling twin."

"W-What? W-Why…?"

"Because after tonight you won't be able to speak." George whispered huskily, before his hand wrapped around Fred's cock, earning him a loud moan.

George woke the next morning, confused and aware that someone's arms and legs were tangled with his. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and caught a shock of red hair splashed across his chest. His lips twitched as Fred muttered something in his sleep and his mumbling lips brushed across George's nipple. With a small smile George gently ran his fingers through Fred's messy hair, before sighing and slowly easing himself out of Fred's clutches.

He shook his head and padded nakedly to their bathroom. He turned on the shower, turned and went to stand in front of the mirror as the shower heated up. He stared into the mirror, meeting his blue, subdued eyes and let his eyes trail down to his neck, where bright purplish red marks stood out. One of his hands reached to ghost across one of the larger marks and he tried not to think about what would happen when Fred woke up.

No doubt he would be furious, confused and most of all disgusted. He probably wouldn't want to be around George for awhile…if ever again. George could live without having a physical relationship but he couldn't live without his twin. The mere thought had him panicking, made him want to cry.

He climbed into the steaming shower and let it ease away the physical tenseness that came along with his worry. But even as he thought about Fred's reaction, his palm spread out on the cold tile wall and he closed his eyes as flashes of the night before seeped into his mind.

He hadn't let their teasing go too far, he wouldn't let them have sex, no matter how much Fred had begged. That would be unforgivable; Fred could possibly forgive him for the sucking off, kisses, and hand jobs. But George didn't think that Fred would be able to get over having sex with his twin.

George was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the glass sliding back on the shower, or hear Fred step in behind him. But he jumped when arms wrapped around his waist and lips nipped at his neck.

"G'morning Georgie." Fred whispered huskily, squirming his body around, slick with the wet warm water.

George sighed and tried to wriggle away, but Fred wouldn't let him. "The potions still affecting you then? I don't…Didn't feel anything."

"That's because you already love me." Fred chuckled.

Another annoyed sigh slipped out and George leaned into Fred's hold. "Then you know then?"

Soft kisses along the back of his neck had him tipping his head back onto Fred's shoulder. "Of course I know. You're my twin, my match, my love."

"Fucking potion…"George mumbled, his hand straining against the wall.

He felt vibrations from Fred's body hit his as he laughed. Fred took a minute to suck on his earlobe before whispering, "That was no love potion Georgie. That was an undiluted fog potion."

Stiffening George turned, his face a mask of confusion, "What are you talking about? Y-You said that it was a love potion."

"I lied." Fred grinned and leaned in to drop a kiss on his nose, but George pushed him back.

"But…what was last night then?"

Fred sighed and tipped his head back into the water, "Well Georgie, now don't get offended but you are a pussy. You would have never told me how you felt, not even on your deathbed. And even if I told you that I felt the same, you wouldn't have believed me…" When George opened his mouth to argue, though his face was still shocked and slightly disbelieving, Fred stopped him, "You know it's true George so don't argue. Anyway…When that potion smashed, I just saw and took the opportunity that was there."

"I-I don't believe you…" George mumbled reaching behind him to open the sliding glass door.

"Then go check the bottle George. It's clearly not a love potion." Fred said washing peppermint scented shampoo out of his hair with one hand and with the other washing slowly down his body.

George watched him interestedly for a few moments, then shook his head, blushed and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Still dripping wet, George plodded down the stairs opened the door to the back of the shop and looked at the floor. Glass shards still littered the floor. He tiptoed around the smaller glass pieces and reached for the larger still intact part of the bottle.

He held it up and read the torn, soggy label in shock. He looked up and thought rapidly, he couldn't believe that everything that Fred had said was true. Fred had known about his feelings, had shared them even and he'd just waited for an opportunity to show how he felt. That meant that every kiss, every touch, every intimate thing they'd done the night before had been real. Fred had wanted everything he'd wanted, wanted to kiss him and touch him.

He must have been squeezing the broken part of the bottle harder than he thought because a sudden sharp pain across his palm made him gasp and drop the bottle. He watched heavy crimson drops patter after it like fiery rain and cursed as deep pain filtered to awareness.

"George…"

George turned and stared at Fred, who saw his hand and gasped, "Georgie, you're bleeding!" he grabbed Georges hand and pointed his wand at the cut on the center of his palm.

Enjoying the odd sensation of his skin knitting together, George grinned and looked up. Fred was staring at him expectantly and a little warily. "Better?"

"Hm? Oh, yes thank you." George looked back down at the bottle on the floor, "Why?"

Fred's hand tightened over Georges and he put two fingers under his chin to lift his face. Identical eyes stared at each other for a long moment before Fred's eyes twinkled in amusement. "You wouldn't believe me any other way." He rolled his eyes at George's serious look, "You still don't believe me."

After a long moment of hesitation, George leaned in slowly and pressed his mouth in Fred's, he quite enjoyed proving his twin wrong. With a soft moan Fred moved closer and wrapped his hand around George's hair, their entwined hands trapped between their chests.

George backed Fred into the door behind them and kicked at his feet to get him to open his legs. He pressed his thigh in and gently rubbed it against his twin's groin. Fred gasped loudly and rubbed his groin pointedly against his thigh, which in turn made George gasp.

"Now that you know you love me and I love you can we…" Fred asked pulling his face away and continuing his torturous rubbing.

"Say please…" George teased, his hands on his twins hips, guiding his thrusts.

A loud moan broke free and Fred writhed against George, "Don't be a tease Georgie…It's unbecoming." He said this in his, 'I'm imitating Mum', voice and they both stopped before laughing together.

"Let's not use that tone when you're pleading for sex." George shook his head and poked Fred's side, making him jump.

"Pleading for sex? When was I pleading for sex?" It only took George moving his thigh in that suggestive movement against his groin, to have Fred pant out, "Oh bloody hell…Yes…Pleading would that help? Because I will, I'll plead long and hard if you'll just fuck me after. Shall I start?"

"Freddy…Shut up!" George laughed, already reaching behind his twin to open the door. He took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. "I'll fuck you if you shut up for two minutes."

He watched Fred open his mouth to say something, and waited, amusement making him chuckle as he walked through the open door as they walked through. Fred shut his mouth and pouted. He kissed the Fred breathless and pushed him back on the bed.

"You can say only three words." Fred looked at him expectantly and he kissed his neck lightly before answering, "You can only say, I love you."

Fred's mouth turned up into a gentle smile, "I love you Georgie."

"That was four words, Freddykins." And when Fred scowled he laughed, "I love you too, Freddy." He let himself get pulled into an intense kiss. "I love you too." He mumbled against his twins lips.

*The end.


End file.
